Patient-oriented research in vulvar and vaginal disorders has primarily been descriptive. In addition to lack of formal training and education of clinical researchers in this field, pelvic disorders are divided among various specialties. Each pelvic organ is compartmentalized and treated without regard to global or systemic effect. Despite identification of various pelvic and vulvar disease entities such as vulvodynia, little is known about their etiology, treatment, or prevention. Case-series have noted the presence of painful bladder syndrome in women who have vulvodynia and vestibulitis. We propose an epidemiologic study to determine the extent to which painful bladder syndrome and functional bowel disorders overlap with specific vulvar diseases and to determine whether the rate of painful bladder syndrome and functional bowel disorders differ between women with vulvar disease and controls. This will establish whether the association noted in the case-series is significant. In addition to expanding current knowledge regarding the epidemiology of vulvodynia and vestibulitis, this will provide a foundation for global evaluation of pelvic disorders in general. This in turn may encourage a more effective multi-disciplinary approach to the management of pelvic floor disorders including vulvodynia. [unreadable] [unreadable] Dr. Colleen Kennedy is committed to a career as a productive academic clinical researcher studying vulvar and vaginal diseases. This award would allow Kennedy to pursue a clinical investigation foundation through didactic training, mentoring, and research development. Further training in research methodology and advanced statistical techniques will increase her potential to make significant contributions to the field of vulvar and vaginal diseases. The overarching aim of this research program is to significantly improve the quality of care of women with vulvar and vaginal diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] Dr. Kennedy's immediate goals during the award period include: 1) further didactic training in patient-oriented research methods, and enhance ongoing mentoring relationships, 2) gain further experience in the area of vulvar and vaginal disease, by working with experts in vulvar disease, by reviewing current literature, and by attending professional meetings, 3) conduct research to further the knowledge of vulvar vaginal disease manifestation, treatment, and outcomes, and 4) further pursue an academic career through clinical research, teaching, and mentoring. Her long-term career objectives include: 1) advance the state of the science in vulvar vaginal diseases, 2) improve quality and outcomes of care for women with these disorders, and 3) serve as a role model, and train new clinical scientists who are interested in vulvar vaginal and pelvic floor disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable]